Ignite: Reverse
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: It was truly a tragic scene. Vongola Primo, first user of the Dying Will flames, being consumed by his own will. The Family watches on, pained yet helpless. But that person has yet to give up… even if the flames burn and scar. One-shot.


**Title: **Ignite: Reverse

**Summary: **It was truly a tragic scene. Vongola Primo, first user of the Dying Will flames, being consumed by his own will. The Family watches on, pained yet helpless. But that person has yet to give up… even if the flames burn and scar.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **(Vongola Primo) Giotto _x_ (Vongola Decimo) Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Warning: **Angst; (Somewhat) Attempted Suicide

**Inspiration: **This fanart on Zerochan.(net/950579). I originally wanted to use this as the story cover, but the user is on pixiv and I didn't know how to get permission. So, link to the fanart instead.

* * *

**Ignite: Reverse**

_** [**__ig-__**nahyt] **__v. to set on fire; kindle_

_** [**__ri-__**vurs] **__v. to turn in the opposite direction; send on the opposite course_

It was a truly tragic scene.

Vongola Primo, the first user of the Dying Will flames, being consumed by his own will.

The bright orange flames roared around him, steadily getting brighter, _larger, __**hotter**_.

The Family watches on, pained yet helpless. What could they do? There was no longer any way to get to the burning Vongola Primo without themselves being scorched. And so they watched. Watched as their founder, their boss, their _family_ loses himself in his own will.

_Tragic._ They murmur. _Sad. _They whisper. _Pathetic. _They hiss.

_Shut up!_ A man speaks. Soft red hair like the color of the Storm, the man's darkened red eyes narrowed harshly at the gossiping crowd. _What Primo has gone through… None of you will ever understand!_ His fists clenched. Primo meant more to him than anyone else present; that man was not simply his Boss; but his friend. His dearest, closest friend. After all that they have been through together, he could only stand by and watch him burn. _It wasn't fair… _He muttered. _It wasn't fair…!_

_Is there… really nothing we can do…? _Another speaks. A man, whose composure was normally as calm as the blessed shower, was now as wild as the torrential rain.

Before the Storm could speak, a disturbance rumbled from the watching crowd. It pushed and shoved, making its way to the front. It was a figure that the crowd was familiar with; a figure that was their current Boss. The crowd bowed in respect, but the figure ignored them all; his eyes, widened with horror, on one thing and one thing only –the one person burning within his own flames.

_No… Primo… No!_ The figure gave a shout.

He ran towards the crackling flames, pausing momentarily at intense heat emitting from beyond. The figure narrowed his eyes in determination and pushed through the flames, ignoring the cries of his name or the searing of his clothes. With shaking, gloved hands, he reached out and grabbed onto Primo with a shout of his name, startling the founder.

_Decimo…?! _Primo's eyes widened. _Let go! Leave!_

_No! _Decimo shook his head wildly. The heat was consuming him; he was losing his senses… But that wouldn't stop him. He wouldn't give up; he was taught well in that aspect. _I'm not going to let you burn!_

_Decimo, it's too late… I can't control my flames anymore… _Primo's eyes were pained and pleading, willing for his descendant –his _successor_– to leave. _You will get burned… You will die…!_

_I don't care! _Decimo shouted, tears prickling at his eyes. _I won't let you burn! You can control your flames… I know you can!_

_Decimo… _Primo tried in vain to push his successor away.

Decimo knew what it meant when the Dying Will flames go berserk. The Dying Will is a symbol of one's determination to die without regrets. There are only two reasons why the Dying Will flames will go berserk:

_One. The User has too much regrets, so much that the Dying Will has began to overwhelm him. _

_Two. The User has lost all will to carry on, allow the Dying Will an opportunity to take over in a rampage._

Despite his denial, Decimo knew that in Primo's case, it was a combination of both.

_No! I won't give up! I won't let you give up either!_ Decimo screamed, his eyes squeezing shut. His grip on Primo tightened as his gloves began to glow. The crystal on the gloves shifted, forming into a bold **X**.

Primo's eyes widened in recognition. _No, Decimo! My flames are already corrupted! If you absorb these flames… you, too, will be consumed by the flames! _

_No, I won't! _Decimo eyes hardened in determination. _I won't let myself be consumed by these flames… I won't let you either!_

His gloves glowed brighter and brighter as the almost white-hot flames drew themselves into the crystal on the back of the gloves. The torrid heat flowed into his body, smoldering every nerve and muscle. Decimo cried out at the pain. His eyes fell shut as he gripped onto Primo tightly, gritting his teeth so hard, Primo feared he might just crack his jaw.

_Decimo, stop! _Primo pleaded.

_I'll… I'll show it to you… _Decimo could barely speak; the sharp pain spreading thorough his body was slowly overwhelming him. He was scarcely able to hang on to his conscious. Tears dropped from amber orbs like droplets of crystal ice; both in pain and in sorrow. _I'll show you… my Will… I'll… show you… the Vongola you once had… Trust me… Primo… I'll definitely… bring the Vongola… you loved… back once more… _

_Decimo…_ Primo's throat tightened painfully as he reached out to grasp his successor.

_So please… trust me… _Decimo murmured.

The flames around them were slowly disappearing; partially absorbed by Decimo, partially smothering out by Primo's will. Decimo was unable to hold on any longer and slumped in Primo's embrace.

A small smile graced his lips; he had done it… He had save Primo. Even if it was merely temporary, he had done it. Right now, he was feeling weak. The flames flaring within his body had numbed his nerves. He was tired. He would rest a little… and when he awoke, he would fight again. Fight to make Primo stay. But for now…

Decimo let his eyes close and his breathing even; and despite his body's protest, pulled himself closer to Primo, who wrapped his arms around him protectively. Decimo smiled and mumbled softly:

_Primo… feels so warm… So… Please don't leave… Primo… Please stay… and watch over me… _

The Family watched in disbelief.

They had thought that nothing could save Primo any more. They had thought that it was impossible for anything to save someone who had lost his will.

Yet Decimo had done it.

Decimo, who never once gave up; who wasn't afraid of getting burned –he was willing to risk his life to save someone whom they had thought it was inconceivable to save. Some were relieved, that Primo was safe, if merely temporarily at the moment; others were ashamed, that a mere child –the same child that led them while still holding on to his innocence– held so much faith and belief in their first leader, yet _they_ had given up so easily.

Primo watched the unconscious figure in his arms. _Decimo_… He cradled Decimo gently in his arms as he let himself bury his tear streaked face in Decimo's fire-torn clothes.

_I'm sorry… Thank you, Decimo… Thank you. I'll stay… I'll see it… So please… Show me… your Will._

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to write the conversation between Primo and Decimo after the incident, but I thought it was more appropriate to end it here. When I saw that picture, this scene just came to mind, and I just _had _to write it out.

While I can't quite imagine Primo despairing, I still think it's quite possible. Think about it; his vigilante organization turned into a large Mafia family. And not just any Family, their history was tainted with blood and betrayal, and Primo was there, in the Vongola Ring to see it happen. That probably hurt anyone's morals quite badly. After 400 years, I think it I can see Primo losing his will.

On the other hand, I can see Decimo risking everything to save his predecessor. One thing in particular comes to mind. In Decimo's words: "But there is one thing I can swear on my grave. Vongola Primo is a man who would never do such a thing!" (Target 297, Page 10) I think that explains Decimo's trust and belief in Primo quite well.

I'm not sure if it was confusing. It didn't seem so to me, but I'm the author, so I understand what's going on. If it's confusing, feel free to pm me, and I'll explain it. Well, thanks for reading! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
